villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Shinobi76/PE Proposal- Anjuro/Angelo Katagiri
Well, it's finally time for me to me to not be only be involved in PE with only the Navbox and try to actually propose someone. Luckily for me, I got the perfect character for the job. I give you easily one of the most detestable characters in all of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. Keep in mind while reading that this is the FIRST antagonist in the most relatively CALM part of JoJo. What Does He Come From? Unless you have been living under a rock for the past few decades, you have probably have heard what JoJo is someway or another. A manga and anime series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure can basically be summed up as a story centering around the various people related to the Joestar family and their buddies heading off to fight some really awful people. The part Angelo here is from, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, mainly centers around Josuke, Jotaro, and their pals spending their summer in Morioh, enjoying their summer while also quashing someone trying to just ruin everyone's day. Although the main villain is a insane murderer with a hand fetish, Angelo sticks out to be somehow even worse than him and some other main villains in other parts. How? Well.... Who Is Angelo? Born in 1964, Angelo is far from someone you want to bump into in some dark alley, starting his long list of terrible things by being arrested for 12 years for robbery, rape, and murder. After spending 20 years rotting in jail, he was destined to meet his maker after having his way with and snuffing out three young boys as well as holding another child for random, only to murder him and mutilate his privates....except it didn't work. Fleeing after being given his stand, he continues his unsavory deeds, mostly involving him slipping his stand inside water so Aqua Necklace can slip inside and kill people or possess them to do even more awful deeds. In fact, his first appearance has him ripping a dog's face off (!!!) after taking nature's call on his shoes, spitting the blood into his owner's mouth, and having his stand end his life. However, as with most murderers, he soon pissed off the wrong person, killing Josuke's grandfather and starting Josuke's desire to free his town of the criminals living in it. (Oops.) Planning to kill Josuke and continue his sexual degeneracy with his mother, he waited to a rainy day to strike, using the rain and other liquids to slip inside the house and kill the illegitimate Joestar. However, his fate is sealed after Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to fuse him with a rock, becoming a satisfying (if a tad unsightly) monument to the town. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating Factors? YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT? Yeah, this should be a obvious no. Commits his crimes with no remorse at all....has no desire to stop....trying to frame others for his deeds....do I need to explain further? Heinous Standard? Well it is true that JoJo has a long list of very nasty people, Angelo is only one of two rapists in the series (the other being J. Geil), and the only surefire pedophile of the series. His list of crimes is also just as long as Dio Brando's himself, including the mentioned rape, murder (both including those done to children.), mutilation, kidnapping, robbery, kidnapping, and animal cruelty. Conclusion Do I need to explain anything else? A easy yes to this creep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals